Huge
by ForestofInk
Summary: A reluctant L is sent away to Camp Whammy, a weight loss establishment, or in other words 'fat camp'. There life is a living hell, but with the help of a certain fitness instructor named Light Yagami, he thinks he can manage. AU Lxlight and other pairings
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Whammy

**Title:** Huge

**Author:** ForestofInk

**Pairing:** LxLight

**Rating:** T (may change)

**Genre:** Humor, fluff, romance, angst, AU, and some dark themes every now and then, but not too much.

**Warnings:** Some triggering stuff (sorry, I really hope I don't offend anyone!) body issues, eating disorders, self-harm, yaoi,

**Summary:** A reluctant L is sent away to Whammy's Camp, a weight loss establishment, or in other words 'fat camp'. There life is a living hell, but with the help of a certain fitness instructor named Light Yagami, he thinks he can manage. AU Lxlight and other pairings

**A/N: **Hello internet! This is my first REAL fanfiction (hehe) I'm kinda nervous but excited. I've wanted to write one for years already and now finally I am! This fan fic is sort of a confession of mine about some internal things I've been struggling with, but never told anyone, so in a way this is a secret diary (lol how lame). The television show 'Huge' (I stole the title,shhhh) greatly inspired this fic also.

I really hope you like this fanfic! Please favorite, follow, comment,review, etc!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note! I'm just a lonely fangirl.

* * *

Huge

Chapter 1

Welcome to Camp Whammy

Vibrant butterflies and dragonflies littered the air just above flower bushes, which were arranged tastefully at the camp's entrance. A sleek, grand sign above the entrance read 'Camp Whammy'. Just before the opened gates, parents bid their children farewell while streams of bustling, sweaty teenagers entered and made their way into the main lodge.

Summer was made present by the humid, record high heat, which L Lawliet couldn't help but hate. Beads of sweat rolled down his flushed face, causing his ebony locks to cling to his slicken forehead. Despite the sweltering heat, L wore a baggy black sweater and jeans, and surely he was paying the consequences of his poorly chosen outfit now. His sweat-drenched clothing was starting to cling to his body in the most unflattering way. With a rucksack filled with supplies to last the summer, L apprehensively entered Camp Whammy.

* * *

The camp consisted of massive structures of woodsy elegance and a grandeur that only wealth can buy. The dining hall, which is located in the main lodge, is no exception to this extravagance. The room was enormous and could easily house hundreds of people. From the tall wooden ceiling, great chandeliers made of deer antlers hung, long wooden tables stretched throughout the dining room, and a giant fireplace hissed and crackled with warm life, giving the hall a cozy ambiance.

The new campers sat eagerly waiting for the camp's presentation. The hall was filled with lively chattering and excitement. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and taking in the beautiful structures, everyone except L. L sat alone moping. He doesn't need some idiotic weight loss camp; he can lose the weight all by himself, thank you very much. _Damn Watari for ever bringing me here._L cursed_. _

"Welcome campers", a warm voice bellowed. _Speak of the devil._

Quillish Whammy (also known as Watari) gave the campers a hearty welcome. From his weathered face, his twinkling, baby-blue eyes peer through half-moon glasses. He was a gentle, grandfatherly old man. Watari is also quite the genius, being a world-famous doctor, inventor, and founder of Camp Whammy.

Camp Whammy is a world-renowned weight loss institution for teens. A plethora of success stories flood from the doors of the prestigious establishment every summer. Rigorous exercises and strict diets are specially tailored for each individual. With world-class staff and state of the art equipment, weight loss success is almost inevitable.

After a short introductory speech, Watari immediately gave the stage to the other councilors and sat down at a table reserved for staff. From across the room Watari spotted L glaring daggers at him. Shaking his head slightly, he chuckled softly to himself._ Child_, he thought, _can't you see I'm doing this for your own good?_

After all the introductions and explanation of rules, the campers were sent to the main gym for a weigh-in and body measurements. This made L a little nervous. He can't remember the last time he weighed himself and he surely gained a few pounds recently. The thought of a stranger wrapping a measuring tape around his body wasn't so comforting either. Around him, he can see teens reacting to their measurements. Some were crying hysterically and others wore a face of complete horror and shock. He sighed as he uneasily waited in line until it was finally his turn.

He gulped as he saw the scale. It was industrial scale built for heavy loads such as cattle or in this case, overweight teenagers. With a deep breath, L timidly stepped onto the scale.

…_74…123…215…_

The scale's red digits were steadily climbing higher…

_267…305…350…_

and higher…

**…394.3.**

Overwrought senses came to screeching halt, while thoughts swung wildly, in numbing galvanization. The full horror unfurled before L as his mind scrambled to get a clear grasp of the full meaning of that number. His face blanched turning his already pale skin to a corpse-like complexion. His stormy gray eyes were wide as saucers and he stood dumbly bewildered, revealing his obvious inner turmoil.

'_3-394.3! There has to be some mistake, I know I put on a few pound but not this much!_' L thought incredulously.

While L was in his shell-shocked state a staff member hurriedly took his other measurements such as his waist, arms, chest, hips, and thighs. Even after the staff member happily chirped his measurements aloud and scribbled them down onto her clipboard, L could not bring himself to reality.

"Okay L, I now need to go through your bag," The spunky staff member announced in her annoyingly, over-perky voice. "Illegal contraband such as drugs, alcohol, electronics and food will be confiscated."

'_No, my sweets!_ L mentally cried. He bit back a pained whimper as she seized his bag. With the diligence of a sniffing dog, she went to work, uncovering any hidden 'contraband'. With a shake of her head and a disapproving '_tsk ,tsk,' _she pulled out a jumbo-sized bag of candy, a dozen cookies, chocolate bars, caramels, lollipops, gummy worms, cupcakes, and a small box of pastries. People were beginning to stare at spectacle displayed before them, as the staff member gathered the mountain of junk into a neat pile. Then with one, swift motion, she tossed the sweets into a steel garbage can.

L cried out at the sudden death of his beloved sweets. He felt as if his heart was torn out and stomped on. '_How dare that insolent woman discard my sweets_,' He raged in indignation. But soon rage turned into despair at the realization that he will go a whole summer without sweets.

"Here is your cabin number and information." She happily smiled as she handed L his things, despite the massacre she created only moments ago. "Goodbye L, and enjoy your stay at Camp Whammy!"

With all the strength he could muster, L picked up his rucksack, and numbly left in search of his assigned cabin.

After a few minutes of searching, L found his cabin. The quaint cabin was tucked away in a quiet nook of shrubs and trees. Each cabin seemed to have a sense of seclusion despite their closeness. He couldn't help but find it endearing. L's outstretched hand hovered on top the cabin's door handle, a sudden urge to bolt and escape this camp overwrought his senses. _'Breathe in, breathe out.' _He tried his best to regain his composure and emotionless façade. He self-consciously fidgeted and tugged at his sweater. Moments passed until he finally felt ready. _'Or ready as I'll ever be.'_

* * *

Yes, there was the first chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please comment, favorite, follow, review, etc.(don't be shy!) it would mean a lot to me.


	2. Chapter 2: Mirror,Mirror On the Wall

**Author:** ForestofInk

**Pairing:** LxLight

**Rating:** T (may change)

**Genre:** Humor, fluff, romance, angst, AU, and some dark themes every now and then, but not too much.

**Warnings:** Some triggering stuff (sorry, I really hope I don't offend anyone!) body issues, eating disorders, self-harm, yaoi,

**Summary:** A reluctant L is sent away to Whammy's Camp, a weight loss establishment, or in other words 'fat camp'. There life is a living hell, but with the help of a certain fitness instructor named Light Yagami, he thinks he can manage. AU Lxlight and other pairings

**A/N:** I really hope you like this fanfic! Please favorite, follow, comment, review, etc!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note! I'm just a lonely fangirl.

Huge

Chapter 2

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

"Hey, look it's our other roommate!"

Three pudgy teenagers turned from their board game to L. Their curious eyes began scrutinizing every detail of the shy boy. He awkwardly stood in doorway unsure on how to proceed. Luckily, one teen stumbled to his feet from his sitting position on the floor and went towards L.

"Hi, I'm Kyle," he kindly greeted with an outstretched hand. The teen wore a friendly smile on his freckled face. His curly brown hair and emerald green eyes glistened from the cabin's bright lights. L gazed at the hand silently, making no move to shake it. After a few tense seconds, Kyle realized L wasn't going to shake his hand. He retracted his arm and awkwardly brought it to rub the back of his neck.

"Uh… so, what's your name?"

"L," he deadpanned.

Kyle's brows furrowed into a quizzical expression. "L, is it a nickname or short for something?" He questioned.

"No."

"Oh."

After another uncomfortably quite pause, Kyle once again attempted to engage L into a social conversation. "Um, he's Adam", he said as he pointed toward an obese boy with short blond hair and icy blue eyes. His finger then shifted from Adam to the slightly smaller boy that sat across from him. "And that's Sam." Sam brushed his long, dark bangs from his face and waved at L.

Kyle turned back to L. "So, how do you like camp?"

"I don't," L icily answered.

"Oh, well, that's too bad. I hope you get to like it. I think it's a pretty cool camp." Kyle shifted uncomfortably; L's calculating stare was unnerving. "I'm going back to the game. Feel free to join if you want." He then trotted back to the other boys and board game, leaving L alone at the entrance.

The cabin was decorated in a rustic, woodsy way with a modern touch. There was a bunk bed on either side of the room as well as night stands, storage benches, and tall, large dressers. The opulence of the cabin was quite impressive. Camp Whammy was beginning to seem more like a luxurious resort than a weight loss camp.

L quietly made his way to bunk bed on the right side of the room. The group of boys watched curiously from their spot on the floor. They found the raven haired boy odd and unnerving. Ignoring their stares, L unpacked his things and messily jammed his clothes into the dresser's cabinets.

'_I don't think it's the best idea to put bunk beds in a camp filled with heavy teenagers. They do seem equipped to handle heavy loads, though'. _L frowned as he realized he seemed to be the heaviest of the group_._ It also upset him that his current predicament was if a bed could support his weight. _ 'The bottom bunk it is. I don't want to accidentally crush someone…no matter how tempting it sounds. I seem to have the most irritating of roommates.' _He thought as he heard the teens boisterously chatting away.

They excitedly talked about how they were looking forward to losing weight and how fit they will be at the end of summer. Their cheerfulness irked L to no end. '_How can those simple minded idiots be so happy? Can't they see the hell this place is; waking up before the sun, exercising, and worst of all, the repulsive healthy meals?'_

The ever so negative L grabbed some of his toiletries and headed toward the cabin's bathroom. The bathroom was unsurprisingly lavish. It continued the rustic theme with stone walls and wooden furniture. Three showers were separated in such a way that a person can have a sense of privacy even when showering. Despite the bathroom's lavishness L absolutely hated it all.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall…_

L stared at his reflection in the bathroom's grand mirror with nothing but self-loathing _'Disgusting, absolutely hideous.' _He scolded himself_. _The mirror never lies and it was telling him how hideous he was. Greasy, unruly hair framed his round face; bug-like eyes underlined with dark circles seemed to bulge from his skull. Under his face was a slight double chin that he would do anything to lose. Then there was his body, his disgustingly obese body, a constant reminder of his gluttony. Massive amounts of fat were deposited mostly on his belly, hips, and thighs, giving him a rotund and feminine shape. Its elephantine size overwhelmed him.

L had always hated mirrors. They always revealed too much, too many imperfections displayed in explicit detail. Painful memories began to resurface, escaping their prison that L held them in. Slowly, and slowly they began to creep into his mind, clawing and wracking his brains until-

'_Knock .Knock'_

An abrupt knock successfully derailed his thoughts.

"Uh, hey L you okay in there? You've been in there for a while now and I _really_ got to go pee." What L would have found horribly irritating was now a salvation that saved him for his torment. With a final glance at the wretched mirror, L put on a vacant mask, devoid of any emotion. Anyone who looked at him now would be oblivious to the misery that occurred only moments ago.

L exited the bathroom promptly after, much to Sam's relief. He went to his rucksack, and after a few seconds rummaging through it, he pulled out a _Sherlock Holmes_ book. With a weary sigh, he flopped heavily onto the bed and began reading the book for the fifth time. Cool, collected, and perfectly fine.

* * *

L did not sleep that night; his insomnia just wouldn't let him. He sat on the cabin's small front porch staring aimlessly at the dark; his mind had run astray and now was somewhere far away. Everything looked different at night. Eternity seemed to bend around the moon and the bright, fiery stars. The nightly hours remained unbroken, pouring like water into an empty glass, time running smoothly and continuously, forever. Night revealed things that would have remained unseen in the light of the sun. Inky shadows erased barriers and hide imperfections, intricate lies unwound into truth. Darkness sought beauty in even the ugliest things. Perhaps those were the reasons L came alive with the moon.

The world was quiet and peaceful. For a brief period of time L felt safe, cradled by the night's shadows. Most of the dangers were now tucked in their beds, after all the pain the caused, they were sound asleep. People with barbed tongues and poisoned words, people with mocking stares, and poorly-hidden sneers retreated to the warmth of their homes, leaving L alone in the darkness. And finally L can just be.

He was growing increasingly hungry with every passing minute. The day had ended with small, unsatisfying and unsavory dinner, in the dining hall. The minuscule meal did not even relatively fill L's black hole of a stomach. Another thundering roar erupted from his bottomless stomach, husky arms wrapped around it in attempt to soothe its unyielding hunger. L had grown accustomed to snacking whenever he pleased, be it midnight or early morning. His unhealthy habits were certainly taking a toll on him now. He stifled a whine as his stomach began twisting and turning in the most uncomfortable way, seeming bent on eating itself.

He hastily tore a chocolate bar from its wrapper. If it wasn't for the present and urgent stomach cramps, he would have worn a mischievous glint. He slyly concealed a great deal of candy under his clothes and past the wretched staff member, _Sarah_, he recalls. The sweets that were confiscated were a great tragedy that weighed heavily on his mind. He vowed revenge for his fallen confectioneries as he wolfed down the chocolate, practically inhaling it. Shortly after, he consumed all of his hidden stash.

'_Dammit_, he cursed as he sat in the aftermath of his frenzy. _'I've got to get better self-control.'_

L sat immersed in misery for the rest of the night as he impatiently waited for the rest of the world to wake for breakfast.

* * *

Watari stood in amazement at the resume he held in his hands. He continuously praised the achievements, awards, and merits it listed from his office chair. Watari was currently in an interview with a possible instructor for Camp Whammy. He sat behind a wooden desk with organized files and items resting neatly on top of it. His office was a nice summary of the camp's woodsy elegance condensed into one room. A grand fireplace crackled to the side, shelves were filled with books, and various taxidermy animals from Watari's hunting days mounted the walls. It was a perfect vision of a cabin in the woods.

Watari had went through an substantial amount of interviews that day, it was a week after Camp Whammy had closed for the summer, and he was searching for new well-qualified instructors. He was beginning to grow weary, having already filled out most of the opened positions. None of that day's interviews had impressed him though, until this boy walked in. He was incredibly charming, intelligent, and most important of all, qualified. _Amazingly, overly, qualified._

With a decided smile, Watari rose from his desk and extended his hand to a finalized agreement.

"I would be proud to have a man like you working with us, and continuing the legacy of this camp and all the good it does. You have potential to do great things. I believe you are far beyond qualified and can contribute greatly. Now, will you join Camp Whammy?"

"Yes", Light Yagami replied with an ever-so confident smile as he shook his hand.

* * *

**Sorry nothing eventful happened, but there was Light's first appearance! Him and L will meet in the next me if my chapters are too short. Thank you for reading! Please favorite, follow, comment, review, etc., feel free to leave any suggestions or things you would like to see in this story!**


	3. Chapter 3: Annoying Instructors

**Title:** Huge

**Author:** ForestofInk

**Pairing:** LxLight

**Rating:** T (may change)

**Genre:** Humor, fluff, romance, angst, AU, and some dark themes every now and then, but not too much.

**Warnings:** Some triggering stuff (sorry, I really hope I don't offend anyone!) body issues, eating disorders, self-harm, yaoi,

**Summary:** A reluctant L is sent away to Whammy's Camp, a weight loss establishment, or in other words 'fat camp'. There life is a living hell, but with the help of a certain fitness instructor named Light Yagami, he thinks he can manage. AU Lxlight and other pairings

**A/N: **I made this chapter longer than the rest. Light and L will finally meet! YAH! :D I really hope you like this fanfic! Please favorite, follow, comment, review, etc!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note! I'm just a lonely fangirl.

Huge

Chapter 3

Annoying Instructors

Light Yagami wakes to the urgency of a blaring alarm clock. He reaches across his bed, to the night stand, and silences it with an annoyed huff. He sits up and yawns, stretching his taut muscles. After a few satisfying pops, he gets out of bed and pads to the bathroom in preparation for the long day ahead of him. Light smiles at the lovely room around him; it was one of the many perks of working at Camp Whammy.

Each camp instructor was given their own private cabin. They were similar to the camper's cabins but were furnished with a television, couch, small kitchen, and a single bed. A kitchenette was at one half of the cabin and a plush leather couch framed a rustic, wooden coffee table in the cozy living room, between the kitchen and bedroom. A stone fireplace, which Light couldn't wait to use, was the center of the cabin. Behind the cabin, a small deck led into the woods, where he hopes to spend his mornings peacefully drinking coffee while watching the sun rise. For Light, Camp Whammy was beginning to seem like a getaway resort than a summer job. It was like wonderful, much deserved vacation (a vacation which paid $12,750, for a single summer).

Even with a full-ride scholarship, which he received early in high school, college was still a great expense. Light had taken up modeling for a short time but quickly found he disliked it, despite his great success. This earned him quite a bit, but not enough, and he was too proud to ask his parents for money. After a bit of time job-searching he found out about Camp Whammy. Luckily for him, he was well-qualified and lived close by. He quickly prepared and sent a resume and eagerly anticipated a call back, which he did receive. After the call, Light was scheduled for an interview, which went amazingly well, unsurprisingly. At the end of it all, Light received a job as a fitness instructor and now here he is, preparing a bowl of oatmeal and pot of coffee in a luxurious cabin with a summer job that paid a fortune. Things seem to be going very well for Light Yagami.

* * *

"WELCOME CAMPERS! I'M NAOMI, YOUR FITNESS INSTRUCTOR AND WORST NIGHTMARE!"

L inwardly groaned as he watched Naomi Misora plow across a field, loudly introducing herself to the campers. He had known Naomi for quite a while now, ever since the camp first opened nine years ago, when he was just a scrawny seven year old. He remembers spending his summers here as Watari would supervise the camp. It was a much simpler time before, when L was just a small boy playing and adventuring in the forest that surrounded the camp, without a care in the world. Naomi would teach him capoeira in her spare time, when she wasn't busy giving fitness classes. He learned to love capoeira and quickly mastered it, but that was a long time ago. Now he had become just another overweight teenager at Camp Whammy.

Rumors were that Naomi was the toughest instructor at Camp Whammy, L whole-heartedly believed it to be true. L knew Naomi for the strong-willed woman she was, a trait he admired about her, until now. Knowing Naomi, she was probably going to push the campers beyond their limits and then yell at them to keep going. It was only 7:10 in the morning and L wasn't really looking forward to exercise.

'_I'll just sit this class out_,' he decided, 'and all the other activities for today…and the summer.'

Naomi haughtily stood in front of the campers. She only wore skin-tight, black elastic shorts and a black sports bra. Long ebony hair from her Japanese descent was tied in a slick ponytail. Her beautiful body was perfectly sculpted and toned; a light coat of sweat made it shine. She was the envy of all women and the dream girl for almost any guy.

"Hello Campers," she greeted in a more subdued tone."Welcome to your first class of the summer! If you don't know already, this is a kickboxing class. However, don't expect to learn any cool fighting styles just yet! That will take quite some time and in this class we also do some aerobics and other exercises along with kickboxing."

She paused and her stare hardened, suddenly becoming stern.

"Campers, I will push you to your limit! I will tell bluntly now how it's going to be. _It will hurt_. This is a long process that will take time, require willpower and dedication. You will need to make healthy decisions. It requires sacrifice. You will need to push your body to its max and beyond that. There will be temptation. There will be times were the road will seem too long and too rough and you just want to give up. But, I promise you, when you reach your goal, it's worth it."

A powerful sense of motivation spread within the group of campers. Their grogginess from waking up so early was quickly melting away. Even L couldn't help but be inspired, well, a little inspired, actually…..no, no he wasn't inspired, not at all. In reality, L was quite annoyed, wanting no part of this camp, and some cheesy speech certainly wasn't going to change his mind. Sadly, he was the only one that felt that way. Everyone else felt honored to be here, being chosen from a long waiting list and paying good sums of money to get where they are now. They actually wanted to be here.

With a deep breath, Naomi blew her whistle. "Okay guys, exercising begins now! We will start with head tilts as a warm-up. Just follow my lead, we'll do twenty."

Naomi placed her arms on her hips and began to tilt her head side to side. Everyone followed her, except L. He just nonchalantly rested his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie, once again wearing his poorly chosen outfit. He self- consciously hid his body behind baggy clothing, refusing to wear anything else. His mind quickly wandered into an array of different subjects, from thermodynamics to metaphysics and epistemology, and philosophy, then to lollipops.

_'Mmm… lollipops. I need to search for some sweets later today. Perhaps, there is some in the kitchen or in Watari's cabin. Watari did not put not much thought into the security system, it is most likely of average quality. Bypassing security should be easy enough.'_

The sun was blaring down on him. L and his group were currently located in one of the camp's many large, grassy fields. There wasn't a shade close by that L can take shelter under. So he miserably sat cooking in the sun. Maybe that will put a healthy tint on his pasty skin.

As she surveyed the group, Naomi noticed L wasn't performing any of the exercises, she sent a warning glare his way which read, _'get your lazy ass to work.' _L replied with a look of his own, _'make me.'_ Naomi was officially pissed off.

'_How dare that spoiled brat ignore me? I'll get him to work!' _Naomi fumed. She then replaced her scowl into her joyful camp instructor smile.

"You guys are doing an awesome job! Keep it up! Twenty more jumping jacks, and twenty squats, then you'll get a five-minute break. Keep pushing!"

The campers groaned. They were drenched in sweat; their faces were as red as tomatoes, and laboriously breathing. L grimaced as their bodies jiggled in the most unsightly way, grateful he wasn't exercising like them.

Naomi's cheerful, encouraging look turned into a death glare when she turned back to L. He was disobediently sitting, fiddling with blades of grass he had pulled from the ground. Watching him idling relaxing without any regard to the lesson in front of him, made Naomi all the more furious_._ She took long, angry strides toward L. Anyone else in his position would be cowering in fear at her fury, but L remained cool and collected. He had known Naomi for many years now, she can't scare him.

Her ferocious demeanor turned into a calm one when she reached him. It was frightening how she changed so quickly. _'The woman must be bi-polar.'_ L squinted up to meet her stare, the sun was blinding. _'Couldn't she have stood somewhere the sun isn't trying to blind me.'_

"L, what are doing," she asked in a faux sweetly-sick tone.

"Sitting."

"Yes, I can see that. I mean why you're not participating."

"Because I don't want to," he replied.

"And why is that?"

"I don't feel like it," he shrugged.

Naomi was growing frustrated. She then crouched down to L's height. Her dark eyes widened as past memories suddenly began to flood into her mind. She remembered when L was just a little boy, after every meeting, she would crouch down to his height and ruffle his messy raven locks, causing them to become even more unruly and untamed. _'Hey, there Lawlipop,'_ she would say. She pulled back her hand, which had unconsciously raised itself, automatically reaching to touch his hair. Her scowl melted into a concerned expression.

"_Law- …_L what's the matter are you feeling alright," she asked softly.

The sudden change of tone startled L. Her dark brown eyes and brows were furrowed in concern. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Naomi was looking at him with such a strange expression.

'_What is she doing? Does she want me to disclose my inner thoughts and feelings in order to use them against me? Will she taunt any weaknesses I tell her, in order to rile me up to prove her wrong by exercising?' _L was thoroughly confused with Naomi's behavior.

'_She has never given me much concern. Naomi was just my capoeira instructor, nothing more. She does not care for what I do. What does she want?'_

L settled for a simple, canned answer which partially admitted to truth, hopeful it would satisfy Naomi's prying questions.

"I'm fine. I did not choose to be here. Watari enrolled me against my protests; so naturally, I don't want to participate in something I refused." He answered in his usual monotone.

"Hmm… that's too bad. But you know Watari is doing this for your own good? He worries about you, 'ya know. I'm sure he didn't enroll you without a good reason; he's doing what's best for you. You do know this, Lawliet?"

"Yes," L murmured, but in reality, he couldn't disagree more.

* * *

The day went by unceremoniously. L stubbornly refused to participate in any activities so far despite his instructors' best efforts. He took another weary glance at his schedule. The sheer amount of classes depressed and overwhelmed him. His whole day was mostly dedicated to exercising and burning as many calories as possible. L believed it was a horrendous way to waste his day. He could have done much better things such as reading, solving cold cases on the internet, or eating sweets. _'But no, I am forced to spend my days endlessly exercising and being lectured on what to eat and do, with the most dull, ignorant, and idiotic people I've ever met.' _

His rigorous schedule consisted of breakfast at 6:00 A.M, kickboxing at 7:00 A.M, aerobics at 8:00 A.M, health education class at 9:00 A.M, a free break at 10:00 A.M, cardio at 11:10 , lunch at 12:00 A.M, nutritional training at 12:40 A.M, swimming at 1:40 P.M, strength training at 2:40 P.M, a snack at 3:40 P.M, Boot Camp at 3:55, Yoga and pilates at 4:55, and finally dinner at 5:30 P.M.

A fitness plan was created specifically for each individual camper. Exercising routines and meal plans were tailored to each individual's needs and goals. After a detailed plan was created, the campers then get divided into groups of people with similar plans. Even different snacks and meals are distributed exclusively to different groups. _'Revolting, tasteless meals,'_ L describes them.

L was currently making his way to his Boot Camp class, to his relief the day was almost over. He would have easily avoided going to any of his classes but Watari made sure that he would attend. Watari had asked every one of L's instructors to make sure he was present and to immediately send him a report if he was found absent. An absent L would make Watari furious, and surely he would find the most horrid ways on how to punish him. So, L reluctantly went to class, but that didn't mean he was going to participate. No force on heaven, earth, or even hell, would make him exercise. There was just _no_ way.

Not even when a beautiful, brunette boy named Light Yagami waltzed up to him and so charmingly tried to persuade him.

* * *

Light hid an annoyed frown under his caring and concerned façade. Before him sat an unsightly looking boy that refused to exercise, despite Light's best efforts. He found him greatly irritating.

Light wanted to sneer at the boy's homely appearance. He was immensely overweight. A trait Light found absolutely revolting. To him, excess weight was a sign of laziness, uncontrollable gluttony, and negligence to one's appearance. To be blatantly honest, Light disliked fat people. But he did not go out of his way to insult them or bring them misery, Light wasn't a bully, well, not completely. He mostly kept his snide remarks to himself.

The fat teen's hair looked like a bird's nest and his skin was pasty white. _'Probably spends all day sitting inside eating or something like that,' _Light thought_._ He wore hideously baggy clothing that was not suitable for exercising. However, Light's least favorite trait about the boy was that he stubbornly disobeyed him.

He had spent a great deal of time fruitlessly trying to convince the boy to exercise. But he just nonchalantly declined and ignored him. Being ignored was something Light was not used to. His whole life he has been the center of attention, everyone would bend over backwards just to listen to what he had to say. Light was certainly not going to let some fat, emo-looking kid brush him off as if he were nothing. He took a deep breath as he once again tried to convince him.

"Listen, ..." Light glanced over at his clipboard searching for his name. "L, you-"

Light was abruptly cut off.

"I do not care for what you have to say. Anything you have to say I've already heard today from every one of instructors." L snippily interjected.

Light was seething. _'How dare he interrupt me!' _He was quickly armed with a poisonous retort but bit it back, not wanting to get fired on the first day of his job. Instead, he sighed and rested his hands on his hips. After five classes, Light was beginning to tire, and it was scorching hot today. Even when wearing shorts and his sleeveless shirt that read 'Camp Whammy' in the front.

"Very well then, L. I will not force you to do anything but keep in my mind that this camp can help you greatly, join us when you're ready." And with that, Light turned his heel, and left, returning to his class.

L sighed as he added Light Yagami to his list of people he did not like.

* * *

**So what do you think?! Sorry L and Light's meeting was so short, I haven't updated in a while and wanted to put something up. Light seems to be a real jerk, huh? What a meanie!:P. So tell me what you think and feel free to add any suggestions or things you would like to see in the story. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Outings

**Title:** Huge

**Author:** ForestofInk

**Pairing:** LxLight

**Rating:** T (may change)

**Genre:** Humor, fluff, romance, angst, AU, and some dark themes every now and then, but not too much.

**Warnings:** Some triggering stuff (sorry, I really hope I don't offend anyone!) body issues, eating disorders, self-harm, yaoi, swearing

**Summary:** A reluctant L is sent away to Whammy's Camp, a weight loss establishment, or in other words 'fat camp'. There life is a living hell, but with the help of a certain fitness instructor named Light Yagami, he thinks he can manage. AU Lxlight and other pairings

**A/N: **A lot of appearances will be made! Please favorite, follow, comment, review, etc!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note! I'm just a lonely fangirl.

* * *

Huge

Chapter 4

Midnight Outings

The bed creaked and groaned as L stirred. Thin cotton blankets bended and folded with every movement until L frustratingly peeled them off when they became smothering and suffocating. Thunderous snoring from the bed on top of him made the bunk bed vibrate in its fury. It seemed L wasn't going to sleep that night either. Besides his obvious discomfort, he was just too restless and hungry to sleep. _So, very hungry. _He cursed himself over and over again for gobbling up his whole stash of candy in just one sitting. Now he has nothing to eat!

'_It must be around 9:30 P.M, meaning breakfast starts in approximately eight hours. I cannot wait that long. I have to eat something.'_

L was becoming anxious. He just couldn't wait the whole night for breakfast. Hunger was already painfully gnawing at his stomach like a ravenous beast. He needed to quell this pain. Multiple plans of breaking into the camp's kitchen had filled his mind but he decided it wasn't worth the risk. L devised a better solution to his predicament.

He knows of a diner, one of his favorite restaurants, only a little more than a mile away. It is located on the main road that leads to Camp Whammy. It's basically an easy, straightforward walk toward the diner. L groaned at the thought of having to walk all the way to the there, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He will certainly not starve.

With all the grace he could muster, L silently slipped out of bed. He mentally cringed as the floorboards groaned against his weight, practically begging him to get off them. To his relief, his roommates stayed asleep and the room continued to tremble with audible snores. L went to his knapsack that was strewn across the floor, rummaged through it, and removed some money and a flashlight from it. He then slung the empty knapsack onto his shoulders. On formerly nimble feet, he put on his shoes and slinked out the cabin's door, already clad in that day's outfit.

'_Hmm… what should I order?'_ L pondered as he stealthily sneaked into a small tree-covered area that leads to the camp's exit. '_I will most definitely purchase one of their sundaes, and a strawberry milkshake sounds delicious too.'_

He stood in front of the camp's grand entrance, glancing over the dark road that stretched before him. It was dark and ominous. Forest bordered the road and the full moon was the only beacon of light for some distance. The familiar sounds of a bustling city were replaced by the cacophony of chattering insects. There wasn't a car in sight. L hesitated for a few moments, contemplating whether he should continue or retreat back to the safety of his cabin. An audible growl from his stomach decided for him. L bravely pressed on, armed with nothing more than a flashlight.

* * *

L was seated at _Twin Pines Diner, _patiently waiting for a strawberry milkshake and another sundae, as he bite into an apple pie. The aching of his feet was soon forgotten as he began to contently eat his nightly feast at the vintage diner. In the faux red leather chair beside him, his knapsack sat, filled to the brim with sweets that he had purchased at the small grocery store next door. With another bite of warm apple pie, memories of his childhood came back to him, when he has a small child and Watari would take him here.

Ever so kind, Watari would take time away from his busy schedule at Camp Whammy just to bring L to the diner. Watari knew how much L loved it there. He would tell L that he could get anything he wished, and L did. By the third visit to the diner, L had ordered every dessert from their long menu. Watari would chuckle at the scrawny boy's ravenous appetite while the waitress would stand stupefied at how such a small boy could consume so much. L had always enjoyed their visits to the diner, not only because of the delicious food, but also the quality time he spent with Watari, which sometimes felt so rare.

"Here you go, Sweetie," Mary, the waitress, said as she set down L's order at his table. Mary was usually the waitress that would serve them whenever they came. The middle aged woman was kind with a strong personality and fiery red hair to match. She and Watari would always chat when they met and over time, they became good friends.

"Would you like anything else, Lawliet?" She asked sweetly.

With a mouth full of pie and ice cream, he answered no and with that she retreated back into the kitchen, leaving L in peace. The only other person there was an elderly man seated at the counter, enjoying a cup of coffee whilst reading his newspaper. Classic rock played softly through the speakers and the diner's neon lights and machines hummed quietly with electricity. The diner's sounds melded into a quiet harmony as L ate peacefully.

Then, the door's bell chimed in announcement of entering customers. L looked up to see but nearly choked on his ice cream at who he saw. He froze as his eyes widened, wanting nothing more than to disappear at that moment. Panic unfurled and his muscles tensed, ready to run out the diner.

"L, what are you doing here," Beyond Birthday asked with annoyance radiating from his voice. Behind him was his usual close group of friends: Mello, Matt, Near, A, and… _Light?_

L stayed quiet, too stunned to say anything.

Beyond sighed when he realized L wasn't going to say anything. "Aren't you supposed to be at fat camp? Snuck out, huh, couldn't resist stuffing your fat face for a few days?"

L narrowed his eyes, glaring at Beyond. He opened his mouth to retort but Light cut him off.

"You know him?" Light asked, stunned.

"Wish I didn't but, sadly, yes. He's my brother. I take it you had the misfortune of meeting him. You must be one of his instructors then?"

Light nodded. _'T-they're brothers?!'_ He thought, incredulously. '_They do look sort of alike. Both of them have wild black hair and pale skin. But L is absolutely massive while Beyond is thinner than a twig.'_

"So, Light how did Lawlipop do on his first day? Hope he didn't give you too much trouble. He can so damn lazy at times." Beyond teasingly asked.

Light was about to reply about how horrendous it was trying to convince L to exercise but Mary interrupted him.

"Beyond, it's so nice to see you again! Oh, look you've grown into such a handsome gentleman. Must have a bunch of pretty ladies chasing after you, huh? But, oh my, you're so thin! "Mary frantically fretted over Beyond. Mello, Matt, and A were laughing hysterically while Near grinned in amusement at the spectacle before them. Mary then seized Beyond by the arm.

"Come, come now. You must have something to eat, you're skin and bones!" She cried as if Beyond would collapse from malnutrition in any second. To L's dismay, she planted Beyond in the chair in front of him. She then motioned for the rest of the group to sit as she grabbed another table and chairs to combine with L's table. Once everyone one was seated she asked what they wanted to order.

"Just toast with strawberry jam," Beyond ordered after everyone else.

"But you have to eat something!" Mary cried.

"I am, just toast and jam, _okay_."

Mary shook her head and sighed disappointedly, scribbling down the order.

Beyond never seemed to have much of an appetite. He didn't like to eat, only managing a few mouthfuls of food before saying he wanted no more. But it wasn't because he was concerned about his weight or anything like that. He just simply didn't like to eat_._ It was just one of many of Beyond's many strange quirks. It was one quirk L secretly envied. L wished he had self control like his brother. _He only wished he was as thin as his brother._

Beyond and L were only alike in appearance and there wasn't such a resemblance there either, despite being twins. L was more calculating and cold while Beyond was reckless and temperamental; they were like fire and ice. Despite what many thought, L did care for his brother, even when it seemed Beyond didn't care much for him. Beyond always seemed like he was trying to push him away and L couldn't figure out exactly why.

L suddenly felt uncomfortable being the only one eating. He could feel everyone's judging stares.

'_They're probably disgusted but it doesn't matter. I have walked long distances to get my food. I am not going to stop simply because it offends them._' L decidedly thought as he shoveled more ice cream into his mouth.

He then looked up to meet Light's criticizing and slightly disgusted glare. He had been watching him this whole time, thinking that his stare would unnerve L to stop eating. _'Oh, how wrong he is'._ L stared back with his emotionless gray eyes as he continued to eat, challenging him back, and never breaking eye contact, not even to blink.

"So, uh, Light, how do you like your new job?" Matt nervously asked, turning away from his gaming device, trying to break the tension fueled staring contest.

With a final glance at L, Light turned to Matt with a mesmerizing smile and answered. "It's actually pretty great. To be honest, it seems more like a vacation than anything else." He turned to stare at L and continued to talk, subtly implying that he was talking to him. "It's nice to help out people. I find teaching good habits and helping them live a better healthier life very rewarding. But sometimes they can be so stubborn at times, not want to follow the plans, but eventually I'll convince them."

"That's good. It's great you could help out people and also get paid an awesome amount of cash. Well, Mello and I don't have any plans this summer except being lazy bums. But playing video games all summer sounds like a good way to go."

"It's fun for you but I find it so boring," Mello complained.

Matt gasped as if he was physically wounded. "But Mells, you said you liked playing with me!"

With an annoyed grunt Mello answered. "Yah, I like playing with you, but I can't play video games all day long. I have to do something else, unlike you who can plant his ass on the sofa for days."

"Meanie," Matt mumbled.

"Sounds like relationship problems." Near chimed in, twirling his pale locks of hair.

"Shut up, Near," Mello growled, raising a butter knife in warning.

"Is that a threat, Mello?" Near asked, not really feeling threatened at all.

"You bet your pale ass it is! Mind your own damn business for once! And speaking of relationship problems I know that you stalk Linda after classes. You don't even have the guts to ask her out!"

Near turned an alarming shade of red when Mello mentioned his secret crush on Linda. He never mentioned it to anyone and kept his attraction to her a secret. But it seemed Mello figured it out.

A light-heartedly chuckled. Her long blonde hair bounced happily and her doe brown eyes were crinkled in joy. She raised her hand to stifle her escaping giggles. Everyone nearly gasped at the sight. It was such a rare sight to find A so happy. For a few years now, she had suffered through severe depression. Some days, A just seemed like a shell of the person she was, but now, she vivaciously lit up with warmth.

Seeing everyone's shocked expressions she explained. "It's just so nice to see everyone here. L, it's been so long since I've seen you. I missed you terribly. Isn't just amazing we're finally all together? It's…it's…like we're a family."

Beyond grinned, pulled A close, and pecked her cheek.

Soon after, Mary came with their orders. While they ate, they happily conversed amongst each other. Mello and Near naturally argued, Matt played his video games, and L only talked when spoken to. Beyond attempted many ways to try to embarrass L. He mischievously asked Light various questions about L, trying to pick at anything he heard about him. Light, however, remained good-natured, trying to remain on everyone's good side, didn't speak negatively of him. Every now and then he couldn't help but to curiously glance over toward L. It was still a wonder to him how he was related to Beyond and his friends.

Light had met Beyond two years ago, when he first started high school. He quickly was accepted into the group of strange but intellectually gifted teenagers. They became close friends, but during that time he hadn't seen L or even heard him mentioned in any of their conversations. It was like he didn't even exist. Light couldn't help but be curious about L's absence.

He stifled a yawn. It was getting late and he had to teach again tomorrow. Instructors at Camp Whammy had no curfew and were allowed to exit and enter camp freely, as long as they are present for their classes. It was already 12:00 A.M and Light needed all the rest he could get. Teaching and exercising all day really wearied him down.

"Thank you for the great dinner, I really enjoyed it, but I have to go. I have to teach again tomorrow and I need all the rest I can get." Light announced.

Everyone politely bid him goodbye. Then L rose out of his chair, a few moments later, muttering that he had to go as well, and exited the diner.

Out in the parking lot, Light tiredly entered his sleek, black BMW 1 Series Coupé. As he was about to exit the lot, he caught sight of L. His knapsack was slung heavily over his shoulders and he was making his way down the dark road. Light sighed as he realized he had to do the right thing, no matter how much he disliked L. He couldn't just let him walk down that ominous road alone in the middle of the night. If the he was found dead or missing the next morning the blame would be put on him.

'_I could have just let him walk the whole way. He really needs the exercise anyway. But lucky for him, I'm such a good person. '_

Light pulled his car alongside L and called out.

"Hey, L! Come on in, I'll give you a ride back."

L turned to face Light, attempting to read his true intentions, but reluctantly entered the car, choosing a ride with a potential enemy than to walking. Light gave him a warm(_fake_) smile when he finally settled into the car's passenger seat.

"I couldn't just let you walk the whole way. You might have gotten eaten by a pack of wolves or a bear!"

L just grunted in acknowledgment at Light's attempt at some light-hearted humor.

'_Whatever, jerk. I was trying to have sociable conversation but it appears you are a complete and utter social retard._' Light thought bitterly.

The rest of the ride to camp was spent in uncomfortable silence until L spoke up.

"Please refrain from mentioning my outing to anyone," he deadpanned.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to anyway," Light replied.

"Good, but if you were there will be consequences."

'_Consequences?' _Light's grip on the wheel tightened. '_What does he mean?'_

"My adoptive father is the founder of the camp, and has great influence and power. If you mention a word of my outings, I'll make sure you won't walk away unaffected. I can easily tell Watari some awful story about you and he'll surely find the worse way to injure you. Do you understand, Yagami?"

Light's knuckles went white as he tightly gripped the wheel.

'_That bastard! What gives him the right to threaten me like that. Dammit! I can't do anything to him, not with Watari. My life can easily be ruined if I refuse. I have no choice but to accept.'_

"Yes," Light said through gritted teeth.

"Good, I do have another favor to ask of you. You will drive me where I please when I ask you to."

'_I'm going to kill him!_' Light fumed in ignition.

"Understood?"

"Yes," Light managed to choke out.

"Very good. I believe this is my stop. Thank you for the drive back. Have a good night, Yagami."

L exited the car door with sly glint in his eyes. The car's shut with a light thud as Light sat fuming in his seat all the while watching L slip into the dark woods at the entrance of the camp. Plans of revenge and malevolence whirred in his head. Light stood up straighter in his seat, putting his frustrated anger behind him and becoming calm and assertive once more. A wicked smirk grew upon his face, curling into a devilish grin.

'_I will get you soon, L. And that's a promise.'_

* * *

**This chapter took me a while to write. It was difficult to write all the background info and tying relations while trying to make them remain in character. I hope they aren't too OOC. Light is a major jerk but that doesn't mean L can't be a jerk too! Things are getting nasty between them. Please favorite, follow, comment, review, etc! Thank you for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Collision

**Title:** Huge

**Author:** ForestofInk

**Pairing:** LxLight

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor, fluff, romance, angst, AU, and some dark themes.

**Warnings:** Some triggering stuff (sorry, I really hope I don't offend anyone!) body issues, eating disorders, self-harm, yaoi, swearing

**Summary:** A reluctant L is sent away to Whammy's Camp, a weight loss establishment, or in other words 'fat camp'. There life is a living hell, but with the help of a certain fitness instructor named Light Yagami, he thinks he can manage. AU Lxlight and other pairings

**A/N: **Things are _really_ going to heat up between L and Light this chapter! Please favorite, follow, comment, review, etc!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note! I'm just a lonely fangirl.

* * *

Huge

Chapter 5

Collision

It was Sunday, day seven, at Camp Whammy and once again weigh-in day. Every week there would be a weigh-in to check on the camper's progress and to see if they are on track with their fitness goals. There was an excited but nervous tension surrounding the campers. They were eager to see the progress they made but wary that their results would disappoint them.

L Lawliet, however, felt confident when it was his turn to step on the steel industrial scale. In his last weigh- in, he had successfully hid a few pounds of candy under his clothing. Stepping onto the scale now would give him the effect that he had indeed lost weight even if he didn't exercise at least once that week.

Watari had requested for all of L's weekly weigh-ins and measurements to be sent to him in order to keep track of his progress. If L failed to meet an acceptable weight Watari would surely become suspicious. To keep the effect that he was losing weight, L put a few rocks in his hoodie's pocket. The lack of candy would make it seem he lost a few pounds but the added rocks would add some weight so next week he would remove them and once again seem to be losing weight.

"Okay L it's your turn." A staff member announced, gesturing for him to proceed.

L confidently stepped onto the scale and its red digits began to rise.

…_74…123…215…_

_267…305…350…_

…**396.**

A familiar horror and shame unfurls in L just like the last time he stepped onto the scale.

"A mistake," he mutters, pulling jagged rocks from his pockets and apologizes, saying how they were for a project and that he had forgotten them in his pockets. The staff member nods understandably and takes them into her weathered hand.

This time L is hesitant about stepping onto the scale but eventually he does just to be disappointed once more.

"394, Lawliet, you haven't lost one pound," The staff member says in a scolding tone. She then takes her measuring tape and wraps it around various parts of L's body.

"Lift up your shirt. I need to measure your waist."

L not wanting to face the embarrassment of revealing it body just brings up his hoodie and not the shirt underneath. The staff member understands and simply wraps the tape around his clothed, fleshy belly.

"Gained half an inch," she mutters. She doesn't suspect anything and mentally writes off the extra half inch as intestinal problems, when in reality it was caused by weight gain.

The nightly binges of the sweets L kept hidden did not seem to be working in his favor. Watari would be calling for him soon.

* * *

L was currently sitting in Watari's office in a chair whose elegant armrests were digging painfully into his soft flesh. Right after his health education class a staff member called announcing Watari wanted him in his office, L grudgingly complied.

"L," Watari started from behind his wooden office desk, with hands folded underneath his chin, "I believe you know why I called you here today."

"Yes," he says quietly, sounding and looking quite disinterested. L squirmed slightly in his chair. _'Why must this chair be so small?'_He thought, annoyed that he was so uncomfortable.

"So you do know you haven't made any progress? Bringing you here to this camp was a last resort, believe me, but it seems it isn't good enough. You refuse to participate, your attitude is constantly negative, and it seems you don't care at all for your health!"

L gave no sign that he had been listening. He fixes his gaze on the bodies of dead flies scattered on the windowsill, shriveled up by the sun, while their bloated bodies shined in iridescent colors. Watari frustratingly sighs and continues.

"Just take a look at your health problems, sleep apnea, asthma, high blood pressure, high cholesterol levels, and that's just to name a few! For God's sake, L, you'll have a heart attack by the time you're 25!"

Watari rises to his feet and plants his palms onto the wooden desk, leaning across, toward L.

"L, what must I do to get through to you? Can't you see I'm doing this for your own good?"

Watari's face contorts into a pained expression his voice is soft but desperate. It pains him to watch L's health deteriorate at such an alarmingly rapid pace. He is becoming desperate; L is continuously gaining weight and making no attempts at losing it. The option of weight loss surgery has crossed his mind a few times but there is always the chance of deadly complications. As a doctor, Watari knows L's future seems bleak and riddled with health problems. He can't bear the thought of losing him.

"_Can't you see this is killing you?"_

L just can't look to meet Watari's pleading gaze. Instead he becomes fixed on idle details of the room.

With a weary sigh, Watari runs a weathered hand through graying hair and sits back down.

"Your instructors have told me you don't participate _at all_. I don't know why you refuse to participate. Is it because of shyness, laziness, or lack of concern? Well, that no longer matters. I've decided on a more intimate and personal plan of action. For now on you will have your very own personal fitness instructor."

L immediately raises his head to look at Watari with a wide-eyed, horrified gaze.

"I have already chosen your instructor. There no choosing another. This instructor was the only one that had no class during your free time. You will still be required to go to your regular classes but during your free time and after dinner you will have a private lesson. _And you will participate in these classes, Lawliet._ I will be checking up on you."

'_He does not care for my health. He just doesn't want the shame of having a son like me. He would do anything just so I can lose weight. The injustice of this! Why must I be forced? Shouldn't I have the right to live the way I choose?'_ L sat angrily in his seat, incredulous that Watari would take such drastic measures to ensure his weight loss.

'_But this isn't the way you want to live,' _a nagging voice in his head added.

Watari cleared his throat and rose from his seat.

"Very well then, I will be introducing you to your personal instructor. You do know who it is. Just right outside the door, come."

L tried to heave himself out the wooden chair but found that he was kind of_…stuck_. His large lower half was trapped by the chair's handles. A shade of embarrassed crimson tinted his chubby cheeks. He could feel Watari's scrutinizing gaze on him, causing his face to flush even more.

"Coming, Lawliet?" Watari said between amused chuckles as he hoped the boy would take his current predicament as a sign to lose weight.

'_The old man is evil,'_L concluded as he clearly heard Watari laughing from the doorway.

Then to his most absolute horror L heard a familiar voice enter the room.

"Watari, are you finished? When will I be meeting L?" Light Yagami politely questioned.

L's blush deepened to humiliated crimson as he struggled to extract himself from the chair.

'_Why must this be happening right now? Damn this chair and Light! I can't get out!'_

He was beginning to tire and small beads of sweat were accumulating on his forehead. L was hoping he wasn't going to end up breaking the chair, a feat he had done in the past, unfortunately. Finally, with a final pull he stumbled out of the chair, tripped over his feet, and was sent sailing toward the floor. L shut his eyes awaiting impact but found he had collided with something.

He hesitantly gazed upward; peering at what stopped him from falling. Light meet his gaze with amusement dancing in his honey-brown eyes. His arms strongly grasped L's, holding him in place, preventing him from hitting the ground. A feat L had to admit was quite impressive; anyone weaker would've been crushed, if they attempted to catch him. Light bit his cheek, attempting not to break into hysterical laughter.

"Are you okay?" He managed to sound concerned despite the laughter that tried to escape him.

L's wide eyes glassily continued to stare. He was currently feeling an overwhelming amount of humiliation, anger, and shock. His heart made funny little jolts and he found it hard to breathe. He knows Light finds amusement and pleasure in the blunders of others and especially his.

'_Do you enjoy watching people struggle while you sit high and mighty, Light?' _He thinks what he does not say out loud.

After a few short moments he was able to recollect himself. His face loosened to an empty façade but at that moment he swore he hated Light Yagami more than anything in the world.

"Fine," he deadpanned and quickly extracted himself from Light's warm but callous hold. Without another word, L stormed out of the room. Watari tried to stop him but L ignored him and left.

"I apologize for his behavior. He clearly did not take this meeting very well," Watari sighed, rubbing a hand on his weathered face.

"It's fine. Don't worry, I'll find a way to get him on the right track," Light smiled his ever so charming smile. It was the smile that shot arrows into girl's hearts and could make people bend to his will, like pawns on a chessboard. His smile radiated warmth, a certain _light,_ that was soothe any one into a relative ease. And so naturally, Watari relaxed, and trusted that Light was going to help.

Watari nodded and smiled back, happy that it seemed L was finally getting the help he so desperately needed.

* * *

The late afternoon summer air was warm and muggy as Light awaited L outside the dining hall, for their first personal class together. Earlier that day, Watari had asked Light if he wanted to take on the extra job of being L's personal trainer. He was oblivious to the fact L and Light have met outside of camp and were not on the best terms. Light was reluctant to take the job but after the desperate look in Watari's eyes and the extra money he was willing to pay, he accepted (but really he did it for the money).

'_No matter how much I hate him, I can stand it. Just one summer, and I will make a fortune and I won't have to deal with him again.'_

Light caught sight of L exiting the dining hall and made his way up to him.

"Hey L, are you ready for your class?" Light asked in a friendly manner, dressed in one of his Camp Whammy uniforms which consisted of a loose tank top and shorts. The sides of his loose tank top teasingly revealed a portion of his perfectly sculpted body and the shorts showcased his award-winning legs.

"Actually I have some other plans for today," L answered as he continued to walk toward his cabin.

"Plans? Look L, Watari is waiting to meet us at the field. I have to bring you there or else I might get into trouble."

L rolled his eyes. He couldn't care less about Light getting in trouble.

Light frowned, quite annoyed by L.

"It seems Watari is very unhappy with you. You really should at least try to seem like you give a damn. Who knows, maybe Watari has something worse planned for you if you don't begin to try."

L seemed to take this into consideration, pausing to think with a thumb pursed between his plump lips. Eventually, he decided to go, hoping it would please Watari and finally get him off his back.

"Very well then, Light. Let's go."

The two teenagers made their way to the field without another word. Before they even reached their destination, L was already tired. Drops of sweat were streamed down his flushed face. His back and knees ached, begging for a rest. He glared at Light with envy. A healthy sheen of sweat caused by the hot afternoon was the only tell-tale sign of their short walk. Only Light Yagami could make sweating look so attractive.

Once they finally made it to their destination, they found Watari sitting at a wooden picnic table that overlooked the green, grassy field. Watari spotted them and waved for them to come over to where he was sitting.

"L it's nice to see you actually came. Light I must congratulate you on convincing him to come," Watari smiled.

"Actually it wasn't too much work," Light admitted.

Watari raised his eyebrows in shock and then smiled once more.

"Is that so? Well, I'm very proud of you, L," he sincerely said.

L shrugged.

"Well," Watari clasped his hands together, "you two should begin."

Light nodded and beckoned L to follow him into the open field.

"Okay L, we'll begin with some warm-ups!" He announced switching into an assertive trainer persona.

L groaned in reply.

'_It's hot outside today. Must we do exercise today; perhaps a cooler day would be better? 'He_ mentally complains.

"First we'll stretch our legs," Light demonstrated by taking his foot in his right and bringing it back, standing on one foot.

L doesn't follow and idly stands there, regretting his decision to come. A sudden wave of self-consciousness hits him and he just wants stop. He just wants to curl up in bed with a generous slice of cake and hot chocolate. He just wants to hide away from the world where he can't be seen and be made fun of. _Haven't I been humiliated enough today?_

"I don't want to do this," L says and abruptly turns to leave.

"What? Wait, L, don't go," Light calls, shocked at L's sudden change of mind. He then grabs L shoulder, in attempt to make him stop.

"We're already here, let's just finally do this and get it over with. Come on, L, don't you want to be healthy?"

L shrugged Light's hand from his shoulder.

"No," he sternly replies.

Light sighed knowing L won't change his mind this time. He really wasn't in the mood to do a lesson anyways.

'_Fine be fat forever, like I care for a slob like you.'_

"Okay, I'll tell Watari we jogged here and that it tired you out."

L nodded grateful Light didn't put up much of an argument.

Light trots over to Watari and fabricates a lie about how L was simply so tired from their jog over here. Light is an excellent liar, able to weave intricate tales, without a moment of thought, and he so frighteningly believable. To both L and Light's relief, Watari falls into Light's lie and lets him and L leave.

* * *

"Light?"

"Yes?" Light turned to face L who was walking behind him. They were on their way to their respective cabins, finally retiring after a hectic day.

"Would you drive me to the diner tonight?" L asks.

Light was about to tell him to fuck off but sadly remembers the threat L has over him. Since that night, L had yet to ask Light to drive him anywhere. He had been eating his stock of candy for the past few days but it had run out, so accordingly, another trip to the market was needed to restock.

"Fine," Light said, it sounded almost like a growl.

"Good," L smiles."Be at the camp's main entrance at ten." And with that he turns to the direction to his cabin, leaving Light to mentally screaming hateful comments at him and all the while L just knows he is.

* * *

L entered Light's luxury car wearing that day's clothes and an empty knapsack with the purpose to be filled with sweets.

"Where to?" Light asks staring into the dark road ahead not even bothering to greet or look at L.

"Diner. I'll be finished at twelve."

Light nods and starts the car. The engine purrs softly like a great feline and insects chatter outside. The night is calm, crisp, and lovely.

The drive is spent in relative silence until L began nosily rummaging through Light's car. He paws through the car's compartments, curiously searching for any hidden treasures or secrets Light might be hiding.

"What are you doing?" There is obvious annoyance in Light's voice; he takes his eyes off the road to look at L.

"Hey! Let go of that!" He exclaims as L picks up a plastic container.

"I knew I smelled dessert," L says as he rips off the container's lid, spoons out a piece of cake with his fingers, and eats it.

"Disgusting! Don't eat that, it's not for you!" Light then tries to pulls the container of home-made cake out L's hands. "Give it back!"

"Hmph!" It was the only noise L could make with a mouth full of sinfully delicious cake. '_Delicious. Delicious. Delicious,' _Is really all L could think about in that moment. The cake had sent him into a foodgasm and he thinks he's never tasted something so delicious. Light pulled the container with all his strength while L wrapped both his arms around it pulling it in the opposite direction.

"You fat bast- _ahhhh_!" Light lost control of the wheel and the car was sent swerving across the road.

"Deeeer!" Light screamed as a doe stood, caught in the lights of the car. The car was heading full speed into the thicket of dark woods. L quickly reached over and pulled the wheel in the other direction, successfully steering it back into place and avoiding the deer. As soon as Light gained relative control of the vehicle he stopped it with a screeching halt.

Light sat, white-knuckled, gripping the steering for dear life. His chest was heaving up and down while his mouth was agape and eyes wide in paralyzing galvanization. L was looked relatively calm expect that his gray eyes were wide as saucers. He was replaying the event over and over in his head in explicit detail.

Quickly, Light composed himself and became overwhelmed with extreme anger. The icy fear in his veins melted into hot, molten fury and Light was set ablaze.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Light swung a fist at L, colliding with his face, successfully sending L out of his daze. An explosion of acute pain flooded his senses but he quickly recovered and was prepared to block the next attack. Light tore off his seatbelt and lunged on top of L, blindly swinging his fists over and over again, growling and roaring like a savage beast. L lifted his arms, trying to protect his face from any more punches but he was being bombarded with them.

"YOU." _**punch.**_ "FUCKING." _**punch.**_ "BASTARD!" _**punch.**_ I WAS ALMOST KILLED!"

L whimpered as pain overwrought his senses. Light had come at him too fervently and it was difficult to fight back when punches were coming at him non-stop. To his relief Light tired and eventually slowed down. He withdrew from his attack and slid back into his seat, panting.

"Get out. _Just get out_," he said between pants.

L obeyed, he was in too much shock from the almost crash, fight, and overwhelming pain. He quietly exited the car and Light slammed the door behind him and sped off, leaving L in pain and at the night's mercy.

* * *

**L, my poor baby! D: So, yah, L has many health problems. His asthma is caused by his weight(_ yes, you can really get asthma this way_) but it can disappear or become better with some good old-fashioned diet and exercise. He also has sleep apnea which means he stops breathing during his sleep, this can also be rid of with weight loss. Poor Watari, he really cares about L but nothing works! I love to know what you guys think about the story! Criticism and suggestions are very welcomed. Please favorite, follow, comment, review, etc!**


	6. Chapter 6: All Apologizes

**Title:** Huge

**Author:** ForestofInk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note! I'm just a lonely fangirl.

**Pairing:** LxLight

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor, fluff, romance, angst, AU, and some dark themes.

**Warnings:** Some triggering stuff (sorry, I really hope I don't offend anyone!) body issues, eating disorders, self-harm, depression, yaoi, swearing,

**Summary:** A reluctant L is sent away to Whammy's Camp, a weight loss establishment, or in other words 'fat camp'. There life is a living hell, but with the help of a certain fitness instructor named Light Yagami, he thinks he can manage. AU Lxlight and other pairings

**A/N: ** Please favorite, follow, comment, review, etc!

* * *

Huge

Chapter 6

All Apologizes

Light Yagami sped through the night with turmoil ravaging his brain.

'_What am I going to do? What have I done? No doubt L is going to tell Watari. I'm done for! Dammit! I might even be sent to prison!'_

Light gripped the wheel with white-knuckles and sat rigid in his seat, apprehension tightened at his chest, twisting his heart. He drove as if he could simply escape from his problem but Light was smarter than that, he knew of the consequences that may come and that there was no escaping. Running only provided a sliver of freedom, a moment to pretend that he could drive and drive until everything disappears and becomes forgotten.

He lost control. He lost control of his perfectly composed façade for a brief moment and everything came tumbling down. His very foundation quaked. He was just so angry. _Furious. _A fury that frightened Light himself, he never knew he could snap like that. The worst part was that he unleashed all that fury upon L, who admittedly did not deserve the beating Light gave him.

Guilt? Was it guilt that Light felt? _Yes. _Yes, he was guilty and he regretted ever laying a hand on L, who didn't even fight back. He could still feel the collision between cheek and fist upon his knuckles and he could still hear the pained gasp of surprise escaping L's lips. And even after he threw the first punch which made L's lips bleed and his fist throb, he continued to hit him again and again.

In Light's sixteen years of life, this was the third time he has ever felt sorry.

* * *

"A strawberry milkshake and a slice of chocolate mud pie with ice cream on the side, please," L wearily orders as he sits slumped over at one of _Twin Pines Diner's_ tables.

"Yes, Lawli- Oh my God! What happened to you?" Mary exclaims, dropping her pen and note pad, as she sees L sporting a black eye, bloodied lip, and multiple bruises on his face.

"L, are you alright? Oh, my baby, what happened to you?" She cries.

"I'm fine. I just got into a fight," L sighs, Mary was in hysterics and her shrill voice was making his head throb even more painfully.

The red-haired waitress rushed beside L and tilted his head up to examine his injuries with concerned eyes. The stimulus makes him hiss in pain and pull away.

"Hold still, I'm going to get you some ice to put on that."

L groans in reply and adds, "bring ice cream, too."

As soon as she disappears into the kitchen, Mary comes back with a plastic baggy filled with ice and a bowl of vanilla fudge ice cream.

"Here you go, Sweetie," she cooed as she placed the baggy of ice against his black eye, which made him grimace in pain.

"I can do this myself, Mary," he says, annoyed that she's treating him like a simple child.

"Yes, Lawliet, I know you're a big boy now but sometimes you just need some motherly love, okay."

L frowned because motherly love was something he never had before and decided he didn't really like it if it meant someone coddling him as if he were an infant. And what exactly did she mean by _big_? L really hoped she meant it age-wise.

After a few more minutes fretting over L, Mary gave him his order, and left him in peace to finally eat. L dug into his chocolate mud pie and took a giant gulp of strawberry shake with his mouth still full, the pain was quickly forgotten and all he could think of was food. He was entranced by the desserts displayed before him. Quickly, he spooned another piece of pie and another, then some ice cream. Everything, the throbbing black eye, the stinging lip, and bruised cheek, was all muted by- _oh, my God_- delicious desserts, like a dose of morphine. _No, better. _The chattering and humdrum of the diner turned into a dull buzz and everything was forgotten.

* * *

L stood under the roof of the diner, in the pouring rain. The diner had closed a couple hours ago at twelve. Mary had offered a drive back but L declined saying he needed to buy some items at the 24 hour pharmacy across the street. At the pharmacy, he had purchased enough sweets to fill his rucksack. Even after the giant spread he consumed at the diner, L continued to nibble on a _Red Vine_. The candy eased the anxiousness of waiting out in the dark rain.

He had told Light to pick him up at twelve but the clock on the diner's entrance read that it was already 2:00 A.M.

'_He's probably still angry and won't be coming,'_ L figured. He then decided to brave the dark, rainy night and walk back. He stepped out from under the safety of the roof and into the frigid rain with a _Red Vine_ safely tucked between his pale lips. He decided not wear his hood, enjoying the sensation of rain drops on his ebony hair. There wasn't a car on the desolate road that night. _Twin Pines_ was only a small center far from the main towns. It was meant for travelers to fill up on gas, dine, purchase goods, and/or sleep at the motel, on their way to their destination.

Wild animals such as deer, bears, and wolves prowled the vast forest. Even through the rain, L can hear their cries from beyond the trees. He shivered at the incident were a boy was torn off his backyard tire swing by a pack of wolves in this very town, just a few years ago. He remembered seeing his nearly unrecognizable, bloody body littering the pages of newspapers and television screens. Even after the attack, L still continued his treks in the woods, despite Watari's warnings, and luckily they have been without incident.

L moved to the tall grass along the road when he heard the engine of a car coming from behind him. As it came closer the lights become blinding and L couldn't help but wonder how the deer felt seeing a car barreling towards it. The car stalls beside him and L recognized it as Light's. The car's elegant design is still prominent through the rain.

"L, get it in! It's pouring out there!" Light yells against the thundering rain. He could see L's large silhouette shiver slightly in the cool air.

L stares at Light for moment before continuing his trek. The farther he walks, the more he disappears into the foggy mist.

"Hey!" Light exclaims and follows L with his car. He is becoming annoyed with L once again and he could feel a headache coming on. Icy drops of rain are entering his car and splattering him, hitting him like tiny shards of glass.

"Get in!" Light repeats, his tone is urgent as he shields rain from his face with his forearm.

Lightning flashes across the sky, followed by a booming thunder and for a fleeting second, it lights up the night sky. The storm is increasing in strength by the second. The wind is screaming and the rain stings like needles. Light observes the silver forked sky in all its fury. A bolt strikes close. _Too close._ The night sky turns to day for a second and thunder roars, shaking the very earth. For a moment, L stands rigid, the thunder's vibrations still rattling his bones.

"L, get in the fucking car before you're killed!" Light can barely make him out in the dark storm. His auburn hair is soaked and clinging to his face in clumps. Even in the safety of the car Light still feels uneasy.

"L!" Light begins to panic; he has lost sight of the raven haired teen.

"L!"

"Shit!" Light's heart is beating like a drum. The storm is making him stand on pins and needles and L has disappeared. He contemplates what to do for a few moments. Then, in a sudden rush, he throws open the car door and steps into the storm.

'_Dammit, were could he have gone?'_

He continues to call L's name. They are answered only by the storm's violence. Light trudges on with a hand shielding his face and an arm wrapping tightly around himself, trying to find warmth. His hair lashes across his face in a whirlwind.

Horrendous scenarios run rampant through Light's head. Paranoia constricts his throat and he worries he might find L in horrible condition.

'_Did he trip and break an arm? Did a hungry predator take advantage of easy prey and attacked him? Or did he simply keel over and die from weight related problems?'_

Light's heels slammed heavily against the slick road, in search of the lost teenager.

'_There he his is!'_

Light spots a large, dark figure sitting hunched over in the tall grass.

'_Is he hurt? Why is he just sitting there?'_

Light dashes toward L, concern etched in his expression.

"L, are you okay?" Light asks as he kneels beside him with a hand placed on his shoulder.

L slowly raises his head to meet Light's concerned gaze. Ebony fringe covers his eyes and heavily clings to his face.

"I fell." L quietly says, feeling quite embarrassed. His bloodied knee can be seen from the rip in his jeans. Mud is splattered on both the teenagers' clothing, their soaked clothes and rain weighing heavily against them.

Light sighs, relieved it was just a scrape, and grabs L's arm.

"Come on, let's go. I'll take a look when we get to the car."

With Light's help, L stumbles to his feet. They trudge through the rain with arms intertwined, supporting each other through the storm.

* * *

Light lit his cabin's grand fireplace. The chill in his bones was quickly melted away by the crackling flames. They had safely made to the car and made it back to camp without incident. Light brought L directly to his cabin in order to address his wound and dry him off. Light breathed in the pleasant musky and woodsy scent of the fire before returning to his current task of cleaning L up.

L was wearily resting upon Light's brown leather couch, tightly bundled in a wool blanket, and still clad in his wet outfit. Light had changed to clean pajamas and attempted to find something that might fit L but the search was fruitless. No matter how much L can try, he just can't squeeze into an outfit six sizes too small. So he just had to do the best drying off with a towel.

L's injured leg rested on the coffee table and was propped up by a pillow. Light grabbed his first aid kit from the coat closet near the door and went to address the wound.

'_Doesn't look too bad; it's just a scrape. It only needs to be cleaned up and covered with a band-aid.' _Light diagnosed.

"Can you rinse it with soap and water? The bathroom's over there." Light pointed.

L nodded and heaved himself off the couch, limping all the way to the bathroom.

When he returned Light doused the scrape with hydrogen peroxide, spread antibiotic cream on it, and covered the wound with a band-aid in a professional manner.

"All better," Light said with a satisfied smile. "Now let's see those bruises."

L was caught off guard when Light leaned over, just a few inches from his face. His eyes widened at the sudden invasion of privacy. Light's eyebrows knitted together as he began scrutinizing every inch of L's face.

L couldn't help but blush. It wasn't because he was attracted to Light, but he was shy about someone inspecting his face with such scrutiny. _And it really wasn't helping if that certain someone was especially beautiful._ He started to fidget, becoming very self-conscious.

'_What do I care what Light thinks? He probably thinks I'm hideous with or without my bruises any way.' _L told himself but even with that his cheeks still felt warm.

"Hold still," Light scolded and to L's dismay he grabbed his chin. L quickly pulled away from Light's hold.

"L, what are doing?" Light said, frustrated at L's behavior.

"You touched a bruise," L lied, trying to create as much space away from Light as possible.

"Suck it up, then. Well, anyways, they don't look too bad."

Light frowned, shifting away from L.

"I'm sorry," Light sighed.

L turned to the auburn haired teen with a questioning look in his wide eyes. Light faced the fireplace, observing the fire elegantly dance and leap.

"I shouldn't have hit you like I did. I guess I was so shocked from almost crashing that I wasn't thinking straight so I lashed out,"Light sighed

The words tasted foreign and bitter on his tongue. One of the hardest things Light could do was admit he was wrong and/or sorry. Light was always perfect, always right, everything he did was justifiable. Until, it wasn't. Light turned to face L. The guilt was evident on his face.

"Do they hurt? Your bruises?" Light asked.

"A bit," L shrugged.

Light nodded.

"Wait here," Light said as he got off the couch.

When he got back, he held a plastic container in his hands.

"Here," he held it out to L.

L took the container in his hands. It was cold, most likely just taken out the fridge and looked like it had food inside of it.

"It's a cake I made. The one you tasted earlier today. I thought you would like a piece."

L nodded and opened the container, eyeing Light suspiciously for alternative motives.

"Here's a spoon," Light handed.

L couldn't help but smile just a little when he took a bite, his suspicions temporarily forgotten and disarmed. It was probably the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

"You said you made this?" L couldn't resist, he had to know more about this slice of heaven.

Light smiled and nodded.

"I love to cook but baking is my specialty. To be honest, I really don't like sweets but there's something about baking that's soothing and therapeutic," Light admitted. Cooking takes him to his earlier childhood days were he would help his grandma in the kitchen. Even to this day, he still cooks for his family when his mother and father are busy with their work and jobs. Despite his gift in the culinary arts, Light doesn't want to become a chef but follow in his father's steps as a detective.

"It's… delicious. What kind of cake is it I've never tasted anything like it before?"

"It's called _'Better than Sex Cake'_."

Light chuckled at L's questioning gaze and raised his hands in playful defense.

"I didn't name it. It's really what the cake is called."

"Well, is it?"

"Is it what?"

"Better than sex?"

Light's jaw seemingly became unhinged and his eyes widened.

"Uh, well, I don't like sweets all that much, so, no."

L nodded understandably as he took another bite. For, a moment Light thought he looked cute, bundled in a blanket, with his eyes squeezed shut in pure bliss, round cheeks tinted slightly red from the fire, and a small smile adorning his face.

_Wait, what was he thinking?! L? Cute?! He had to be the most repulsive thing on the planet, just look at how he stuffs his fat face! Eww, gross, there's frosting smeared on his face._

Light cleared his throat, taking L's attention from the cake for a moment.

"I have a deal to propose," Light started.

"Go on," L said liking frosting from the corner of his lip.

"Well, do you really like my baking?"

L nodded, he wouldn't admit it but Light's cake was the best godamn thing he has ever tasted.

"So, you would like some more wouldn't you?"

L nodded once more, unsure where Light was taking this.

"Good. So, I will continue to bake for you on only one condition."

L tensely sat, desperately wanting to know where this was going.

"I will bake you whatever you please as long as you participate in at least five of our fourteen personal classes a week."

L was going to say no but he stared at the cake in his hands. _It was godly._ He would have to be an idiot to get rid of the creator of such a piece of art.

"I depends on what exercise we will do," L said coolly, he wouldn't accept so easily.

"It will be similar to my regular class routine."

Light taught boot camp which was considered one of Camp Whammy's most rigorous classes. Boot Camp consisted of running, cardio, aerobics, martial arts, and a whole melting pot of other exercises. This class would push any one to their limits.

"Hmm, then no."

Light's eyes narrowed. He had to play this carefully. If a strikes a hard bargain then L will not accept thus, telling Watari of the beating and every wrong thing he has done plus any fabrications. On the other, hand playing it too easy, will cause L take advantage of him and press him to bake for him without anything in return. This way can also get him fired if Watari figures Light is not only hindering L's weight loss but baking him fattening sweets. But there is also a good chance L would be reluctant to get rid of Light, despite the injury he has put on him, simply because he loves Light's baking. If that's the case then he will agree on lesser terms.

"Okay, how about walking. Just five out of fourteen classes a week, and all we have to do is walk for a few minutes. How does that sound?"

L contemplated this. His thumb was tucked between plump lips and his eyes tilted upward, deep in thought. Light thought he looked like a retarded five year old trying to 'imagine really hard'.

"Very well then, it seems like we have a deal, Yagami."

* * *

**Aww Light thinks L's cute! Uh, well, sorta. Like how you find an ugly dog adorable kind of way. :3 'Better than Sex Cake' is a real cake and the name speaks for its self, please try it. It's delicious! ****Don't be afraid to ask questions, I love to talk to readers ans**** to know what you guys think about the story! Criticism and suggestions are very welcomed. **Please comment, review, favorite, follow,etc! Have an awesome day! :) 


	7. Chapter 7: Dance, Dance

**Title:** Huge

**Author:** ForestofInk

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note!I'm just a lonely fangirl.

**Pairing:** LxLight

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Humor, fluff, romance, angst, AU, and some dark themes.

**Warnings:** Some triggering stuff (sorry, I really hope I don't offend anyone!) body issues, eating disorders, self-harm, depression, yaoi, swearing,

**Summary:** A reluctant L is sent away to Whammy's Camp, a weight loss establishment, or in other words 'fat camp'. There life is a living hell, but with the help of a certain fitness instructor named Light Yagami, he thinks he can manage. AU Lxlight and other pairings

**A/N: ** Hey guys, thank you for pointing out my mistakes about the use of tense. I read up a little on it and fixed hopefully most of my mistakes. Please, if you find anything that needs fixing tell me, I will really appreciate it since I'm trying to write the best I can. Please favorite, follow, comment, review, etc!

* * *

Huge

Chapter 7

Dance, Dance

He was breathing heavily and aching all over. Every now and then, Light sent him bits of encouragement, urging him to continue. _But it hurts._ When you're almost four hundred pounds simple every-day tasks such as walking become daunting. Beads of sweat rolled down his flushed face, and fell like drops of rain. Then there was the pain. _Oh, the pain._ His sides seized and cramped, his back became crooked from supporting his own weight, and his legs threatened to buckle beneath him.

Yet he didn't stop.

The two teenagers continued walking on one of the camp's many forest trails, small in its wilderness. Birds happily sung and the trees swayed in the light summer breeze. Upon the well trodden path, ferns leaned over, bending to greet anyone who passed by. Yawning beyond the safety of the trail was a tangled mess of snarling, untamed wilderness. Its beauty was enchanting, and captivating, but be wary for wolves haunt this frontier. Stray too far and your throat might get caught beneath a predator's rapacious teeth.

As he walked, Light observed L as if he were a strange, bulbous creature who lumbered out of the endless woods. His round face was still marred with purple bruises but they were less noticeable then before and fading quickly.

The strange being which is L struggled to walk in rhythm with Light's relaxed pace. His ratty white Converse thudded heavily against the earth and the shoe's untied, frayed laces flailed around helplessly. The fit brunette could sense L's weariness but he continued on, wanting to finish the walk quickly and get the whole ordeal over with.

The details of the deal L and Light had agreed to state that L must walk at least thirty minutes for each time he decided to exercise. Breaks were allowed during the walk, but L was too proud to show his weakness to Light. L already hated that Light was leading him around as if he were a dog on a leash. He just needed to suck it up and continue.

'_Just a little more and I'll be finished,' _L attempted to urge himself to keep going. He was even struggling to keep on his emotionless façade; pain was seeping through its cracks and becoming present on his face.

"You're thirty minutes are up," Light turned from his watch to face L.

Relief washed over L like a wave and he calmly exhaled.

'_He looks pathetic,_' Light mentally sneered. '_We have only walked for thirty minutes but it looks like he just ran a marathon. He wouldn't stand a chance in one of my classes. My current students can run circles around him. Even people way heavier than him can do better.'_

Light took in L's appearance through criticizing eyes. He could tell L was trying to hold in his heavy breathing and keep a cool expression. His shoulders were shakily moving up and down, his face was flushed, and his messy, raven hair clung to him in sweaty clumps.

L was struggling to breathe. His chest felt heavy and tight. He miserably realized that he was indeed suffering a minor asthma attack. The raven haired teenager nervously fiddled with the inhaler that resided in his hoodie's front pocket but made no attempt to use it. _Light is here. _L couldn't afford to look weak in front of Light, he will not admit to this weakness. He can regain his breathing on his own.

Light noticed L's inner turnmoil. His face has turned an alarming shade of red and his breathing was erratic. Light remembered Watari telling him about L's asthma when he handed him a whole list of his medical conditions and explained to him all the aspects when he became his personal trainer. Watari warned Light about L's stubbornness and reluctance to using his inhaler. He was concerned about L's negligence toward his health, so he gave Light an inhaler to carry around if L needed it. And right now really looked like a good time to use it.

"L, are you feeling okay? I have an inhaler if you need one."

'_I'm fine'_, is what L wanted to say but all he could manage to articulate was a wheezy and gasping "fine".

Light shook his head, toke out the inhaler from his pocket, and walked towards L. He held out the inhaler toward the asthmatic teenager. L shook his head and refused to take it. Light frustradingly frowned.

"L, take it. You're having an asthma attack," Light sternly ordered.

L once again stubbornly refused. Light grew concerned as a pained expression quickly danced over L's features. Darkness was beginning to crawl at the edges of L's vision and he felt as if his lungs were giving out. He coughs and wheezes.

"Take the godamn inhaler right now, before you pass out on me!"

After another moment, L reluctantly accepted, took the inhaler, and hurriedly put the device to his trembling lips. He pressed its button down and it released a puff of _albuterol._ The relief was instant. The inhaler's drug relaxed the bronchial smooth muscle in the lung, opening the airways and allowing more oxygen. L could finally breathe easy.

L sat down on one of the trail's benches, sun-dazed and weary. Light joined him and sat with false concern etched on his face. The brunette was an excellent actor and was able to pull diminutive emotions and exaggerate them to be a completely believable feign of expression. Currently, he feigned concern for his friend's well-being while in reality he pondered what to do if L were to faint right now on him. He was far too heavy to carry back and camp is quite far if Light went to fetch help, what an annoying predicament that would be.

"Are you feeling alright?" Light asked.

"Yes," L replied in his usual deep monotone, his impassive gaze set towards the forest.

Light nodded, "good, I was worried for a second there."

"No, you weren't," and with that L got up and left Light.

* * *

On his way back to his cabin, L was stopped by one of the camp's staff members. They told him that Watari was asking for him once more. L became apprehensive that Watari somehow found out the deal between him and Light but agreed to visit his office.

When L entered Watari's grand office, he found the old man sitting at his lavish desk, shuffling papers. Watari paused and greeted him with a warm smile, but then in a sudden quick movement he leapt out of his seat and rushed towards L, examining his bruises.

"Who did this to you?!" Watari's face was contorted into an expression of complete anger.

L pulled away from his grasp, startled by Watari's outrage.

"L, tell me right now!"

"It's nothing. I just got into a small scuffle and that was the end of it. The situation has been dealt with," L calmly answered.

"L, who did this?" Watari pressed the question.

"It's not of importance, as I said, the situation has been dealt with."

"That doesn't matter! I want to know who hurt you."

L sighed and decided he wanted to sit down. To his relief, he found a different and bigger chair waiting for him and not the puny one he so embarrassingly got stuck in. His aching body relaxed when he sat, his great weight no longer crushing joints and weighing heavily on muscle and bone.

"L… tell me please," Watari softly pleaded.

"No, I will not. Let's move on to the reason you wanted me here."

Watari sighed heavily and sat back in his seat, still desperately wanting to know what happened to L. But he knew the stubborn boy will refuse to tell him anything, no matter how much he tried.

"How have your personal classes been going?" Watari asked, finally changing the subject.

"They have been going well but are quite tiring," the overweight teenager replied, feeling his whole body aching. He really needed some ibuprofen.

Watari chuckled," That's good to hear. I understand how difficult it can be and I'm proud of you for doing this."

'_He is proud of me for doing this? It wasn't like I had a choice.'_ L thought bitterly.

"Well, I have called you in to inform you about a fundraiser we'll be attending tomorrow night. You and your brother are to attend. It's a formal ball, so you have to wear something nice."

'A ball,' L mentally exclaimed. 'How atrocious! Watari can't possibly make me come.'

"Take Beyond but I'm not going," L said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Watari frowned, "Yes you are young man. There is no way out of it. Now we have to find you something to wear- "

L cut him off and sternly said, _"I'm not going, Watari."_

"Oh, yes you are and that is final!"

L pouted and angrily tore his glare away from Watari and looked away, mumbling about how much he hated stupid balls, fundraisers, and social gatherings. Ever since he was a little boy, Watari would drag him off to such events, either donating money or hosting the fundraisers himself.

One of Watari's many charities was the _Hope for Children _foundation. It was a charity to raise money for orphanages and help orphans find a good home and better life. It was a cause very near to Watari's heart being that both his sons, L and Beyond, were adopted from a filthy and deteriorating orphanage. It deeply pained Watari that probably thousands of other children are suffering in negligent conditions, just like his sons did. So, he created the event in hope of helping the lives of orphaned children.

L respected and admired the cause but wanted no part of the social events that followed it, and there was no way he was going to wear a suffocating tuxedo to a _ball_!

"I don't want to wear a suit," L pouted. The only time he showed much emotion was with Watari. Other than that he kept an aloof and emotionless attitude, but now he was acting like a spoiled child.

"Fine, then you can were a dress shirt or vest," Watari sighed.

"May I wear my regular clothing?"

"No, Lawliet, this is a formal event." Watari was frustrated with L's stubbornly spoiled attitude.

"I refuse to wear uncomfortable attire," L sniffed, and then he added in a softer tone, almost a whisper, "Besides, I would look awful in a suit."

L knew he would probably look like a fat sausage bulging out of a tight encasing if he wore anything else than his usual baggy attire. At his weight, formal clothing (or anything relatively fitting) is extremely unflattering and uncomfortable. His fashion options seemed limited to loose clothing that resembled shapeless garbage bags with holes cut out for the legs and arms.

Watari's faced softened as he realized L would feel quite uncomfortable. He knew how much the teenager hated social gatherings, ever since he was a small boy. But Watari took him to such occasions in order to help him better socialize and meet new people. _It was for his own good. _

"Okay, L, you can wear what you want but do remember that everyone else will be wearing something formal."

L nodded, relieved he didn't have to wear any formal attire. Watari sighed and raked a hand through his graying hair, this boy was going to be the death of him.

* * *

L nervously stepped out of Watari's classic black Mercedes Benz. All around him he could see people dressed in their finest, entering the extravagant hotel. The fundraiser was located in a hotel's grand ballroom. The tall, elegant tower of the hotel stretched toward the sky, reaching the night's fiery stars.

A few moments later, Beyond Birthday also stepped out of the luxury car, looking absolutely dashing in his classic black and white tuxedo. His unruly ebony hair was tamed into stylish fashion and he looked like a suave gentleman. Beyond turned and snickered at his disheveled twin who was wearing his usual black hoodie, baggy jeans, and ratty Converse.

"You look awful,_ L-ephant_" Beyond said with a wicked smirk, revealing his long, white canines.

L ignored the hurtful comment and nickname Beyond took a liking to call him and reluctantly entered the hotel.

The reception hall had a romantic glow to it. The immense room was warmly lit with grand, crystal chandeliers which hung from the towering, mural painted ceiling. Candles lit the round tables which were filled with wealthy, chattering guests. In the background, a string quartet played romantic music. The men and woman were dressed in their finery, adorned with priceless jewels. Oh, how they shined like the stars.

L tensely entered the reception hall, feeling completely out of place. His back was hunched over as he made his way to the quietest corner of the room. He could feel everyone's scrutinizing stares on him. People snickered, laughed, and pointed. _Look, just look at him._ All around him he heard the whispering teasing and comments.

"_Isn't that Quillish's son? I pity the man, having a son like that," a snobbish woman dressed in a hideously flamboyant dress told her husband._

"_Just look at how he dresses! What a slob!" A blonde laughed with her friends, around a glass of champagne. _

"_I hope he doesn't eat the whole snack bar." A waiter said to another._

"_Those clothes are probably the only things that fit him," an elderly man sniffed in disgust._

"_What an embarrassment to Quillish and his brother," a woman said, eyes filled with pity for Beyond and Watari._

"_Fatty."_

"_Pig."_

"_Fatso."_

"_**Huge."**_

L's face was warm with embarrassment as he hurriedly made his way to an empty table in the far corner of the room. Now safely seated, he took a chance to fully observe the room. L made quick, precise deductions and profiles about the fundraiser's guests in order to pass the time.

'_That man is cheating on his wife.'_

'_The bartender owns six cats; one of them is about five years old with orange and white fur.'_

'_That woman likes to pick her nose when nobody's looking.'_

'_That man is an alcoholic and drug addict.'_

Within a few minutes, L makes a plethora of horrid profiles of the guests. In a way it was like payback for teasing him. What dirty secrets they thought to be hidden, could be easily seen by L's keen eyes as if they were written across their faces.

A buffet filled with delicious treats caught L's attention and before he knew it, there's a white plate between his hands. He began to pile on food until there was a small mountain of sweets on his plate. Satisfied with his selection, he sat back down and started to devour his desserts.

"Why don't you save some food for the rest of us?" A familiar voice interrupted L's peace.

L took his attention from his plate to Beyond. Behind his twin, was his usual group of friends: A, Near, Mello, Matt, and Light.

_They looked beautiful._

L felt a small twinge in his heart as he observed the breathtaking group. The all were dressed formerly but without looking stuck up or snobbish. The teenagers all had great natural beauty and were quite fit and trim, easily passing for fashion models.

"Hello L," A kindly greeted with a smile which revealed rows of perfectly white teeth. Her pretty face then quickly folded to a look of bewilderment and concern when she noticed L's beaten face." Did you get into a fight?"

The rest of the group brought their attention to L's bruised face with curiosity. Light pretended he was mildly interested on how L got his bruises, while on the inside he begged that L wouldn't tell them the true story behind his wounds.

L sighed. His whole day was filled with people asking him about his wounds it was very irritating. Even the campers who usually shunned him timidly asked how he got them.

"Did you get into a scuffle over the last cupcake, L?" Beyond teased.

L shrugged, "something like that."

The teenagers took their seats, with plates of food in their hands, when they realized L wasn't in the mood for sharing.

"Wow, what a party. I've never been somewhere so fancy!" Matt goofily smiled.

Mello eagerly nodded in agreement. "They even have a chocolate fountain!"

Beyond rolled his eyes as A giggled. "After a couple times, the whole ordeal gets so tiring and dull," Beyond complained. "I can't wait for this thing to be over."

A elbowed Beyond in the ribs, earning an annoyed expression from him.

"I'm having a wonderful time, actually. I finally have an excuse to dress up; plus, the foods great." A said as she took a bite of mashed potatoes.

The group agreed. They ate while conversing amongst themselves, enjoying the evening. Except L, social gatherings wasn't his forte and Beyond's friends weren't his friends. At the most, the teenagers exchanged less than a handful of sentences with L for the fleeting seconds they have met him.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Watari greeted the young group.

Everyone politely smiled and told him they were having a great time.

"Can we leave now? We have plans for tonight," Beyond asked with annoyance in his tone.

Watari raised his gray eyebrows at Beyond's blunt rudeness but answered.

"Of course, but on one condition: take L along with you."

L's eyes widened in a plea not to go, while Beyond's face twisted into a scowl.

"No way, we made plans just for _us_! I don't want to drag L along. That would ruin everything," Beyond angrily exclaimed. He and his friends had planned an evening going around town, they had been eagerly waiting this night of fun.

"Well if you don't take your brother then you're grounded and won't be going anywhere _at all," _Watari sternly ordered.

Beyond was seething, teeth gritted into a snarl. '_That damn old man, does he even know what a burden L is. I'm not my brother's keeper.'_

"Beyond, relax its fine. It would be nice to hang out with L any way, we never get to talk to him," A tried to reason. She was used to Beyond's extreme temper but knew calming him down was a difficult task to achieve.

"But we made plans! We can't just throw them away. He'll be just a burden if we decide to do anything," Beyond exclaimed.

"Beyond!" Watari snapped at his son.

L's face revealed no emotion as he sat in his seat but he felt slightly guilty for ruining everyone's evening. Beyond was starting to make a scene and making everyone feel uncomfortable. The teenagers were exchanging worried glances and contemplating what to do. L decided he had to interrupt this argument before it escalated any further.

"I won't be going anywhere. Beyond and his friends can have their night out without me. I didn't want to participate anyways," L calmly said.

"No, L you will be going!" Watari exclaimed, successfully startling the group, including L.

Watari was desperate to finally find L some friends. Beyond's friends seemed very kind and polite and great possible candidates. Watari had even purposefully set Light as L's personal trainer in hopes that they would befriend each other since they were both very intelligent and at the same age. Forcing L on a night out with the group seemed like a great way to make friends, socialize, and finally act like a normal teenager.

Beyond sighed knowing the old man wouldn't change his mind. There was no way out of this. He angrily stood up from his seat.

"Whatever, I'll be waiting in the car. Someone else please take _L-ephant _with them. I'm running low on gas and with his extra weight I won't make it to the next gas station," Beyond said with a drastically calmer attitude as he walked out of the ball.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update and sucky chapter! I just had so many school projects and homework to do. My psychology teacher even asked me to help her with her medical school entrance essay! I feel so honored! I'll probably fix this chapter later but really wanted to post something. BTW is the story too boring? I'm trying to get into the plot and I feel the chapters working up to it are rather slow and boring, but what do you guys think? Please be completely and brutally HONEST. Thank you to everyone one who commented or sent me a message. You guys are so kind!Please favorite, follow, comment, review, etc! :D**


End file.
